If I Lay Here
by BonesBird
Summary: It's summer, and all he wants is to waste time with his girl. M/G, Songfic, oneshot


**Title: If I Lay Here  
****Summary: It's summer, and all he wants is to waste time with his girl. M/G, Songfic, oneshot  
****Lyrics: Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol**

**Despite the song being seen as a "sad" song, I don't see it. So this is a very fluffy fun fic for the wonderful klcm. She's writing an essay about Margaret Thatcher. I keep telling her to slip rude things in. Big thanks to LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou for reading through this on Skype for me.**

_**

* * *

We'll do it all, everything  
**__**On our own  
**__**We don't need, anything  
**__**Or anyone**_

As she made to move away from him again, he pulled her back to the grass beside him. He heard the voices of their team around him, but all he needed right now was to have her by his side. He didn't want her running with Jack and Henry, or gossiping with Emily, JJ and Ashley. He wanted her to stay with him. He didn't say anything, just kept his hands on her hips.

_**I don't quite know  
**__**How to say  
**__**How I feel**_

"Derek" she almost squealed as he gently tickled her sides. His hands pulling her down beside him, until she was laid next to him. He hadn't even opened his arms before he had her wrapped up in his arms, laid on the grass beside him. His arm over her protectively, holding her closer. He smiled as he felt her chuckle against his lips.

_**Those three words  
**__**Are said too much  
**__**Their not enough**_

"Are you going to let me go?" she laughed, while making herself comfortable, tangling her feet with his in the way they did on their many 'platonic' sleep-over's. One of her hands grasping the front of his shirt, and draping her other arm over his side, grasping gently at the cloth on his back. This time he was the one to chuckle, and just pull her flush against him.

_**Let's waste time  
**__**Chasing cars  
**__**Around our heads**_

"No" he simply replied, they'd played this game before, but he'd never been as determined, and she'd never given in as easily. They settled against each other, neither sleeping, neither leaving, just enjoying the closeness on the summer's day. Enjoying being wrapped up in each other. He became acutely aware of her hand on his back, and the lazy trails her fingers were marking on his chest.

_**If I lay here  
**__**If I just lay here  
**__**Would you lie with me  
**__**And just forget the world**_

He leant forward and gently kissed her. Barely putting any pressure on her lips, just enough so she'd know it was deliberate. That it wasn't done by accident. He still hadn't opened his eyes. He gently stroked her back, one hand tangling in her long, beautiful hair. His heart jumped when she returned his gentle pressure with much the same. Gentle getting heavier.

_**Forget what we're told  
**__**Before we get too old  
**__**Show me a garden  
**__**That's bursting into life**_

He pulled her closer, deepening the kiss with every second they laid on the grass, the world around them receding. He felt her nip at his lower lip, before running her tongue along it. All thoughts of gentle left his mind, and he deepened the kiss almost instantly, rolling over slightly, so he was just above her, keeping her as close to him as he could.

_**All that I am  
**__**All that ever was  
**__**Is here in your perfect eyes  
**__**They're all I can see**_

"Uncle Derek!" He got a split second warning before Jack and Henry both collided with his back. He laughed as he and Penelope broke apart for the first time, he looked in her eyes, seeing only love in them. He reached round and caught Jack, while a laughing Henry ran back towards his parents. Penelope laughed as she watched Derek tickle Jack.

_**I don't when  
**__**Confused about how as well  
**__**Just know that these things will never  
**__**Change for us at all**_

"It's about time someone broke you two apart" Shouted JJ, laughing as the rest of the team came to sit back around the now blushing couple. "Something you'd like to tell us" she prodded. Derek just leant over and kissed her, ignoring all the people around them. Having thoroughly enjoyed the trip to the park.

_**If I lay here  
**__**If I just lay here  
**__**Would you lie with me  
**__**And just forget the world**_


End file.
